Turkey Trouble Thanksgiving in Tree Hill
by A-shiningstar
Summary: Set post episode 6.12. Thanksgiving centered fic that is supposed to play out like an episode of the show. Whole cast fic including Sam, Mouth, Millie, Deb, Skills, and Dan; slightly more Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. No Julian or Owen.
1. Teaser

**Author's Note: **I haven't written a fanfic in awhile, and this is my first OTH story. Possible spoilers...although what do I really know!? Definately a whole cast fic, but centered more on LP. It is a completed story! Started as a oneshot that felt like it was never going to end! Please read and review so I can go ahead and upload the rest of the story! ;) I hope you enjoy reading the story, even more than I enjoyed writing it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except maybe some of the idea for this story...

**Turkey Trouble - Thanksgiving in Tree Hill**

Teaser

Peyton sat with her head in her hands, at the kitchen table already incredibly exhausted, but she knew there was work still to be done. She glared at the challenge that awaited her: a turkey. She was determined to make this Thanksgiving special. Lucas had been saddened to hear that his mother, stepfather and little sister would not be returning for the holiday. He had been planning to share their surprising and exciting news with the family. She had yet to hear if her Dad was going to be able to make it for dinner. She hoped he would. Despite all that, she wanted to make this a special dinner for Lucas. They had much to be thankful for this year.

She stood up and crossed the small kitchen to the bird, sizing it up, determined to be the champ of this battle. She heard rumors about "preparing the bird by removing things from the inside…" The very thought sent her running to the bathroom for an unpleasant reunion with her lunch. This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Part 1

**Author's Note: **Possible spoilers...although what do I really know!? I would like to thank Shu for reading this story before I published it, and beta-ing. Little did she know what she was getting into when she said she'd read it! Haha! I hope you enjoy reading the story, even more than I enjoyed writing it! :) Thanks to all those that reviewed the the teaser and those that added me to their alert list. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll post the next part! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except maybe some of the idea for this story...

**Turkey Trouble - Thanksgiving in Tree Hill**

Part 1

She splashed water on her face in the small bathroom. She heard the front door close. "Luke," she called and stepped into the hall.

"Hey Blondie! How you feeling?" Lucas said putting the mail on the table. His eyes met hers and he already knew the answer. "Come here you." He gestured his arms open and inviting. She wanted very much to relax into his arms for a bit, but she had work to do, and he was partially to blame for her feeling as awful as she did.

"No! I have a turkey to prepare." She stated and turned on her heels heading into the kitchen.

"You're going to make a turkey?" Lucas asked following her into the kitchen, then hesitantly he added, "Do you know how to make a turkey?"

She whipped around fire in her eyes, but said nothing. The message was clear,_ back off! _She then turned back toward the frozen bird, took a deep breath, and began opening drawers looking for an unknown utensil.

He backed out of the room into the hall. He ran his hand through his short hair. He needed to do some quick thinking, because he did not want Peyton to eat whatever the results turned out to be, especially in her condition, and also because he did not want to eat it either. He knew just where to go. "Hey hon, I'm going out. Give me a call if you need anything." He called through the house and quickly made his exit, before she even had time to respond.

***

Haley peeked in the oven to spy on the pie she was baking - pumpkin pie, of course, solely traditional. The delicious smell permeated throughout the Scott home. It greeted Lucas as he entered the house without even knocking. "Well Hales, if I didn't know better, I'd think I had entered my mom's home."

_Flattery_. "What is it you want Lucas Eugene Scott?" she glared playfully, resting her hands on the island as he approached.

He smirked. _Ok, let's try complete honesty._ "I need your help. Peyton's trying to make a turkey." He sat down on a stool at the island. "So I need you to call her and invite us to Thanksgiving here tomorrow."

"Ha!" She let out one forced laugh. "What happened to Karen, Andy and Lilly coming home for Thanksgiving?"

Suddenly Lucas looked like a wounded puppy dog. "It's just too expensive to come now for Thanksgiving, then for Christmas, and for the wedding." He shrugged. _Pity maybe that will work._

"You realize I already have a full house? Nathan went to the airport to pick up my parents. It's our turn this year for them to visit us for Thanksgiving. Deb will be here of course, with Skills, and Mouth is coming as well. He's pretty upset about the whole Millie situation. I have already taken pity on Brooke; so she and Sam will be here." She was on a roll. "When I first started planning Thanksgiving I thought it would be us Deb, and my parents." She opened the fridge and sighed, "Lucas I would love to have you and Peyton, I would…I'm just overwhelmed is all. That and I think I'm going to need more food."

"Well you're in luck because we have a turkey and who knows what else she bought from the store!" He pointed out, as he handed her the phone.

She dialed, as the phone began to ring, she whispered, "What about her dad, is he coming in?" Her oldest friend just shrugged.

"Hello!?" Peyton answered in huff.

"Oh um Hi," Haley began, "Is now a bad time?"

"No. No. I'm just…frustrated." Peyton sighed.

"Well, hey I completely have no idea how Thanksgiving has snuck up on me! I guess with teaching, writing songs, and just everything else…you know being a mom and wife. It really just came out of no where!" Haley half laughed half sighed, giving Lucas the evil eye. "I know its last minute, but I was really hoping you could join us for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Haley nodded and said, "Mmmhmm. Oh, I see."

Jamie entered the kitchen. "Hey Uncle Lucas!"

"Hi J Luke!" Lucas was afraid of what Peyton might be saying on the other line, by the looks of the conversation from his end… _She must be turning Haley down! Think fast._

Jamie had opened the fridge. "Mama, I can't even get the milk out with all this food in here!" He complained not realizing she was on the phone.

Luke kept an eye and ear on Haley on the phone as he maneuvered the food items around to reach the milk Jamie needed. "Do you want me to pour you some buddy?" he asked.

"I can do it myself." Jamie explained. Haley saw Lucas and Jamie's interaction and pointed her finger and shook her head 'No!' Jamie then added, "But you can if you want."

The uncle poured his nephew a small glass of milk and settled him up on the same bar stool he had been sitting on seconds earlier.

"I understand Peyton." Haley held up her arms at Lucas in defeat, "Well, if you need any help, just call you know."

Lucas started waving wildly at Haley, to not hang up.

Jamie looked back in forth between the two adults that were acting awfully silly and shook his head.

Suddenly Lucas looked at Jamie, he pointed to Jamie and then to the phone.

Haley rolled her eyes, and said "Hey Peyton hold on second, don't hang up. Jamie just came in here and I must find out what he needs." She held her hand over the phone and whispered to Lucas, "I know I'm good Luke, but don't read minds. What the heck are you trying to say!?"

"Jamie you really want your favorite Uncle and soon to be Aunt Peyton to come to Thanksgiving dinner here tomorrow don't you?" Lucas asked the little boy.

"Sure!" Jamie replied he had yet to drink any of the milk. "Mama can I have some of what you're baking?" he then asked.

"No!" Haley turned around smiling and rolling her eyes all at once. She returned her attention to the phone. "Sorry Peyton, being a mother never ends I tell you. Jamie wants a piece of the pie I'm baking for tomorrow's dinner." She laughed, and then lowered her voice. "He also asked me if Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton were coming to Thanksgiving, I haven't the heart to tell him no, yet. He really wanted everyone to be here."

Peyton starred at the turkey that was now out of its packaging, and sitting on a large piece of aluminum foil. She still hadn't taken whatever was inside of it out. She didn't want to think about that again. She didn't really want to make the turkey she just wanted Lucas to have a perfect Thanksgiving. _He is going to be such a wonderful dad_, she thought. He absolutely loved Jamie. She loved watching how he was with the youngest Scott boy. _There is no way I'm disappointing Jamie._ "We'll be there." She told Haley.

Haley spun around and gave Luke and Jamie a 'thumbs up.' "Great! Oh he'll be so happy!" Then, she asked, "Did you say you had a turkey?"


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note:** Possible spoilers...although what do I really know!? Shout out to Shu for reading this story before I published it, and beta-ing. Also congrats on becoming a mommy again Shu!!! :) I hope you enjoy reading the story, even more than I enjoyed writing it! :) Thanks to all those that reviewed the previous parts and those that added me to their alert list. I love reading the reviews! They mean so much!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except maybe some of the idea for this story...

**Turkey Trouble - Thanksgiving in Tree Hill**

Part 2

"Mama, is Grandpa Dan coming to Thanksgiving?" Jamie asked as he dunked his cookie in the glass of milk.

Haley looked at Lucas to gauge his reaction. "So there was one other person that I forgot to mention was coming."

"Haley…" Lucas started.

"We're hereee!" called Haley's mother, Mrs. James as she entered the house. "Where's my little Jimmy Jam!?" She knelt down and flung her arms open ready for a hug.

Jamie exclaimed, "Grandma!" He popped down from the stool and ran into her arms. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever! You and Grandpa are here and then Grandma Deb and Skills, and Grandpa Dan, and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are all coming! Aunt Brooke is too, and she's bringing Sam her foster kid, who is in high school. Oh Sam is a girl, by the way." He rattled on filling in his grandma.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Lucas. Dinner is at 4, but actually you'll be bringing the turkey over much sooner." She winked, patted him on the back, and glided across the room to greet her mom.

Nathan and Mr. James were unloading the luggage in the driveway as Lucas showed himself out. "Hey!" he nodded hello to guys as he passed them.  
He walked down the drive, head down thinking of what the day tomorrow might bring. _Be careful what you wish for_. He reminded himself.

***

Cleared of the stress of attempting to make a perfect Thanksgiving dinner, Peyton decided she'd just curl up on the couch for a few until Lucas returned from wherever he had ran off to. That was where she was fast asleep, when her soon to be husband returned. He tried to be quiet because she looked so peaceful sleeping, smiling, with her hand unconsciously resting on her still very small belly. _She must be dreaming pleasant dreams._ He was pleased with himself since his mission was accomplished. He didn't want to think of dinner tomorrow with Dan, the worst father in Tree Hill and possibly the world. He wanted to spend the rest of the evening cuddled up with Peyton and dreaming pleasant dreams of their future; his own family.

He set his keys on the table in the hall. The quiet rattle of the keys must have awoken his precious Peyton because she stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey you! When did you get home?" She stretched her arms above her head still waking.

_God, she is beautiful, _he thought. "Just now. What happened to making a turkey?" He asked, after all he had to play like he had no knowledge of the conversation she had with Haley on the phone.

"Oh!" She sat up and waved her hand dismissing that idea, "that's not happening. In fact, I'm so glad you're home, babe!" She smiled mischievously, and stood up making her way over to him with that devilish glint in her eyes.

"Why's that?" He smiled. Apparently Peyton was in a much better mood than when he'd left.

She was standing directly in front of him, her lips inches from his, and she whispered. "Because you…" She kissed his face, half on the lips half on the cheek. "…need to…" She kissed the other side of his face again half on the lips half on the cheek. "…take…" Then she moved to his right ear nipping seductively at it. She then withdrew from his arms, walking towards the kitchen. Of course he followed, she knew he would, "this bird over to Nathan and Haley's." She said as opened the fridge revealing the turkey wrapped haphazardly in aluminum foil.

He stifled a laugh, and just nodded. "So, we're having Thanksgiving dinner with them?"

"Well apparently Jamie just had to have us at their Thanksgiving dinner. And well, you know I'm a sucker for the kiddies these days." She winked.

***

Haley had been up since 4 a.m. She had finished preparing the two turkeys; then began roasting both; started the green beans in the crock pot to slowly cook (as per the family recipe,) mixed the stuffing and set it up in another slow cooker; rinsed the corn, wrapped it in aluminum foil, placed it back in the fridge for the time being; hand washed the china so it was sparkling clean; did the same with the silverware; checked the turkeys; wiped down the kitchen table, since they would need to use it and the dining table to accommodate all the guests; and as she finished her second cup of coffee she wrote the names of those guests on little cards shaped as turkeys, which Jamie had colored. She downed the last drop of coffee from her cup and looked at the clock on the microwave. 9:00, the parades were starting, _I should wake Jamie._ She sighed. She loved her little man to death, but she didn't know if she could handle his energy at that moment with all she still had to do before people started arriving. She poured another cup of coffee from the carafe.

Cup in hand she made her way to her bedroom, and quietly placed the cup on the nightstand. She knelt down and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. She then crossed the room pulled back the curtains to let the bright morning sunshine stream into the room.

Nathan squinted at the bright light, and saw the silhouette of his wife emerge from the light. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She sing-songed, then added, "Put on some clothes, you have chairs to find!" She smiled as she left the room. "Oh and coffee is on the nightstand." She added popping her head back in the door.

***

Sam had once again made breakfast for Brooke. She was trying to make up for what she felt responsible for, Brooke knew that. Sam knew it wasn't possible to really make up for it, but she had to try.

"Do you like the eggs?" Sam asked. "I put cheese in them this time."

Brooke smiled and nodded. They had reached neutral ground, for now Brooke wasn't pressing charges against Sam's friend, Jack. She didn't know what to do really. She just wanted to put that behind her and move forward. She had just started to feel like she was moving forward, pressing charges would be like sliding backwards. She didn't blame Sam that she was certain. "Are you excited about Thanksgiving?"

Sam shrugged. "I suppose. I mean I guess I actually do have things to be thankful for this year," admitting something she hadn't before.

"Yeah me too." Brooke admitted. "I'm glad you came home, Sam."

The young girl blushed. "Home," She looked up questioningly. "But for how long? You can't adopt a baby with me here, and isn't that what you wanted – to be a mom?"

Brooke had suspected Sam had overheard the phone conversation a few weeks back. She stood up and began clearing the table. "Sam, I don't have to adopt or foster a baby to be a mom. I do want a baby…someday." She put their dishes in the sink, and returned to the small table, "But right now, I have you." She placed her hand over the teens on the table, "This is your home, as long as you need and want it."

Suddenly Brooke's cell phone started ringing. She answered, "Hey Millie, Happy Thanksgiving!"

The sobs from the other end of the line could be heard in Brooke's kitchen. Brooke frowned. "Oh um, well…come to Haley's with Sam and I." There was a pause on Brooke's end of the conversation, and then she said, "No! Why would Mouth be there? I mean he's probably spending Thanksgiving with his parents." That was truly what Brooke believed at the time.

***

Haley sat down on the couch to relax for just a few minutes. It was about 10:30. Nathan was gathering up chairs. She'd soon have to get up and help him move the tables. She closed her eyes for just a second reveling in the calm before the storm.

"Mama!" Jamie said as he pounced on her. Haley's eyes sprang open. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She tickled him for a few seconds and then they cuddled, and watched a bit of the parade together. Suddenly Jamie spoke up, "Mama, you know what?"

"What's on your mind Jimmy Jam?" Haley asked rubbing her hand over her son's head.

"I don't want to eat turkey for Thanksgiving. Grandma read me a story last night and…" _Oh good lord,_ was all Haley thought. Earlier as she had made out the name cards she had briefly worried about Lucas going crazy on Dan, but now… _I may just kill my mother…_

***

Nathan had scoured the house for extra chairs he found them in various rooms and closets. He followed his wife's orders well. They had even moved the tables, so they were both in the family room/kitchen area. Now as the football game started he sat down to watch it with his father in law. He dreaded later when his own dad would arrive. Nathan wasn't much for football really, he suspected that his father in law wasn't either, but both me knew they needed to stay out of Haley's way, especially when she appeared to be slightly ticked at her mother for a reason unknown to them.

Jamie hopped up in between the two men. "So can one of you explain this game to me?" he asked innocently, looking back and forth between his dad and grandpa.

"Uh, well… you know they try to get the ball from one end to the other, like in basketball," His dad began.

"But in football they can tackle the other team, in effort to get the ball away." His grandpa added. "And that's not allowed in basketball?" he said half questioning.

Jamie nodded, "I get it!" then changing the subject completely he asked the older man, "Do you want to hear my jokes?"

Nathan just laughed.

***

Peyton looped the tie around and fixed the perfect knot to Lucas's collar. "So, are you going to be civil to your dad today? It is a holiday and all." She reminded him.

"Are you going to let us tell everyone our wonderful news?" He countered back to Peyton.

She glanced up. "I want to Luke I do," She walked across the room and sat on the edge of their bed. "I just worry…its how I am. I can't help it." She was staring at her hands in her lap. "I feel like this is all too good to be true sometimes."

Lucas immediately went to her and knelt down in front of her. "Hey Blondie, nothing is going to happen to ruin this." He placed one hand on her belly and the other in her hands. "This is perfect. Our baby is perfect. I just want to share it with the world."

"Luke, things happen all the time…"She started a tear escaping from her eye.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Not to us, Blondie. Our baby is perfect, remember?" He kissed her cheek.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it. You finish getting ready." He said and exited the room.

Lucas opened the door to find his soon to be father in law. "Mr. Sawyer. You made it!"

The older man, engulfed Lucas in a manly hug and said, "It's Larry, son."

Peyton heard him and rushed from the bedroom to see if it was true. "Dad!" she exclaimed and jogged over for a hug. As she released the hug she frowned and her eyes started to tear up, _Damn hormones_, "Oh, Dad I'm not cooking. We're going to Nathan and Haley's for dinner." She turned to Lucas, "Do you think Haley will mind if he comes?"

"Oh hon, I don't want to impose." Larry spoke. "I just wanted to see you and Luke. I can…"

"I'm sure she won't care. I'll just give her a call and let her know." Lucas explained he stepped away from the father and daughter so they could catch up, and to make the phone call.

"Yes!" Haley barked into the phone.

"Hales! So Peyton's Dad is here, is it ok if he comes to dinner too? I know I already asked one favor of you, but well Peyton doesn't get to see her Dad often you know…you should see how lit up she is right now." He said glancing at his soon to be wife, who was definitely glowing.

"Sure. I'm busy. Can't talk!" She hung up.

Lucas stared at his phone surprised at the abruptness of how the call ended.

Five minutes later, as he sat with Mr. Sawyer waiting for Peyton to finish getting ready his phone rang. Before he could even say 'hello', Haley was spouting off her question, "His name is Larry right? Larry Sawyer?"

"Yes." Lucas said, he was going to say more, but she had already hung up.

"Haley. I think she's a little stressed hosting Thanksgiving…" he explained to Larry Sawyer.

***

"Wait, Dan is coming?" Deb asked her only son Nathan. They were setting the table, as per specific instructions from Haley. Nathan nodded. "Has Haley lost it? I mean of course we're thankful that he helped take care of psycho Nanny Carrie, but inviting him to Thanksgiving dinner? I mean her parents are here. Antwon is coming, Mouth, and Jamie said Lucas and Peyton are coming as well right?"

Nathan nodded, and continued arranging the place settings.

"Well it won't be a dull evening that's for sure!" She commented.

The doorbell rang and Jamie a tornado of energy spun from around the corner "I'll get it Mama!" He raced to the door sliding in his sock feet, and opened it. "Grandpa Dan!"

"Oh look! Let the fun begin!" Deb deadpanned.


	4. Part 3

**Author's Note:** Possible spoilers...although what do I really know!? Shout out to Shu for reading this story before I published it, and beta-ing. Also congrats on becoming a mommy again Shu!!! :) Thanks to all those that reviewed the previous parts and those that added me to their alert list. Please please please review...I don't really mean to beg, but I'd love reviews that maybe say something specific you liked or didn't like for that matter. When the idea for the fanfic occured, I orginally thought...oh dear that is just too much going on too many characters will be involved, and well it kind of was...but I was trying to stay true to what a Thanksgiving episode of the show might actually be like, but I wanted to focus slightly more on LP. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except maybe some of the idea for this story...

**Turkey Trouble - Thanksgiving **

**Turkey Trouble - Thanksgiving in Tree Hill**

Part 3

Haley smoothed out the wrinkles by hand on the A-line skirt of her russet colored wrap dress. _No time to iron. Thank God jersey knit doesn't hold wrinkles!_ Everything was ready for the most part. She felt much more at ease, after her quick shower. She had left her mother in charge of the kitchen, Jamie playing a video game with Grandpa, and Nathan and Deb setting the table. She looked at the time on the alarm clock by the bed. 2:45. Dinner was going to be at 4, but she knew the guest would be arriving very soon. She took one last glance in the mirror, a deep breath, and out she went to face the rest of the holiday.

She rounded the corner heading towards the family room and kitchen when she saw Jamie entertaining Dan with his latest jokes. The boy was lit up, "Why is Thanksgiving such an intelligent holiday?"

"I don't know, why?" Dan said amused at his grandson.

"Because it's in KNOW-ember!" Jamie said smiling.

Haley rolled her eyes in amusement. Her son was something else. "Thanks for coming Dan." Haley greeted.

"Thanks for having me." Dan nodded. "Oh, um I brought some wine." He handed her the bottle that had been in his hands.

She accepted, playing the nice gracious hostess. "Thanks." And then made her way into the kitchen.

***

"Peyton," Lucas knocked on the door to their bedroom. "Are you about ready?"

"No." she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

He opened the door and entered their room. She was standing in front of the closet, in her robe. "I have nothing to wear." She stated simply, and then she turned towards him. She had been crying. _Hormones_, he thought. This was certainly unlike his Peyton. The girl had unique fashion sense, but she had never been one to fret over clothes. Brooke, on the other hand well she was a fashion designer, so it was kind of her job to fret over clothes. At least that is what she would argue in her defense if needed.

"Peyton," he placed his hands on either side of her head, "you are beautiful in whatever you wear."

She looked into his eyes, "I want our baby to have your eyes." She said suddenly, and placed a sweet peck of a kiss on his soft lips.

Obviously Peyton did have things to wear. She wasn't showing at all really. She had been completely over-reacting. They both knew that, but neither mentioned it as he helped her pick something out. She settled on a flattering empire waist crimson sweater dress that featured a cowl neck and short sleeves. The fabric was form fitting in all the right spots, and flowy over the areas that she may have been worried about, despite the fact it didn't really need to be. She left her hair down and wavy as it had been recently. It was getting so long. She secretly wanted to get it cut. _Maybe I'll go get the Mommy cut,_ she thought with a smile as they finally left, on their way to the other Scott home.

***

_Ding Dong_ rang the Scott doorbell. "Can I get it Mama?" Jamie asked as he hopped off the couch, where he had been stationed between both grandfathers playing some video game.

"Sure, you do that." She said spooning mashed potatoes over into a serving bowl.

"Welcome to Thanksgiving!" The little guy greeted opening the front door.

"What's up Little Man?" Skills said slapping the little boy a high five.

"Not much, just hanging with Grandpa Jimmy and Grandpa Dan. Mama is busy in the kitchen, and Daddy is getting ready." Skills and Mouth entered and Jamie added, "Oh hi, Mouth!" then to Skills, "Grandma Deb is probably in the kitchen too."

Deb appeared in the hall and gave Skills a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, hon." Skills replied.

"Hi Mouth," She said gently, knowing that he was down about his recent breakup. "Would you like something to drink? I think Dan brought some wine."

The wounded guy just shrugged, "Sure. Bring on the poison." They all headed into the family room.

Less than two minutes later the doorbell rang again. "Mama, I'll get it. Just call me the doorman!" he called as he zipped over to the door once again.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He said as he opened the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Jamie!" Brooke said smiling. She loved that little guy. He was the cutest kid. "Sam and I made sweet potatoes."

"Hi Sam!' Jamie enthusiastically greeted his new friend.

Brooke and Sam entered the Scott house. Brooke headed straight to the kitchen to hand off the casserole dish she was carrying. Millie entered behind Sam.

"Oh hi Millie!" Jamie said closing the door behind her. "Happy Thanksgiving! I didn't know you were coming. I thought you'd have came in when Mouth did…but he's already here."

The brunette's eyes immediately went wide as realization hit and in the same moment Mouth strolled around the dinner table looking at the name cards and then he looked up his eyes locking on hers.

***

"Sam do you want to play Wii?" Jamie asked sensing tension among the adults.

"Sure, why not!" the teen mumbled and they headed off into the other room.

Millie wanted to run. Fight or flight? Her instinct was definitely flight in this situation. She was done dealing with Marvin. It was over. She broke the eye contact and was about to turn around and just leave, but the door opened. She nearly ran into Lucas.

"Whoa! Busy place today, huh? You aren't leaving already are you?" Luke asked.

"Uh…" She started not sure what to say.

Brooke suddenly appeared on the scene grabbing Millie's hand and whisking her off down the short hall in another room.

Peyton was behind Lucas with her dad, Larry Sawyer in tow. She turned and whispered to her him, "I could try to fill you in but I'm not even sure I know what that was about." He just smiled.

"What was that about Mouth?" Lucas asked after walking over towards his old friend.

"We kind of broke up a week or so ago." Mouth tried to explain. He honestly didn't know what else he could have done to prevent it from happening. Millie didn't want to believe him when it came to Gigi. He was happy her internship was over, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her company.

"Man, you can talk to me about this stuff you know." Luke reminded him. Mouth nodded. Lucas headed off to deliver some lovely flowers to Haley, as a - thanks for letting us crash your Thanksgiving - present.

Haley was talking to Nathan in the area between the kitchen and family room, "We need another chair. Brooke brought Millie." Her husband nodded, and off he went. "Well, hello Luke!" She greeted all smiles, "Are those for me?"

He nodded.

"We would have brought food, but I doubt anyone would eat it." Peyton poked fun at her own lack of cooking skill as she approached the hostess and her fiancé. "Thanks for letting my Dad come. Haley, this is Larry Sawyer, my dad."

They shook hands, "I vaguely remember. We're glad to have you." Haley greeted.

"Well I'm thankful to you for allowing me to impose on your dinner." Larry admitted. "Quite the crowd." He said looking around the room at all the people.

Haley laughed, "The more the merrier! Right!? Will you excuse me I need to try to carve these turkeys?" She stepped away into the kitchen. _Crap! I'd hoped Nathan could do the carving_. She thought, but she'd sent him off in search of a chair. There were plenty of others that would probably be capable of carving the turkeys but they were guests!

"Do you need help with anything?" Peyton asked sitting on a bar stool.

"Ha!" A laugh escaped Haley's mouth accidently, "Oh, Peyt, you were serious weren't you." She opened the aluminum foil one turkey had been wrapped in, allowing heat and aroma to escape from the roasted bird. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She said to Peyton but when she lifted her head up from working, Peyton was no longer sitting on the bar stool. Haley glanced around wondering briefly where she had run off to, but then had to get back to business.

***

Brooke had just finished giving Millie a pep talk. She had convinced her not to leave, instead to just grin and bear the rest of the day in Mouth's presence. They could sort whatever out somewhere else, but not today, and not here. _It is a Holiday for Christ sake!_ Millie had cried a bit during the conversation, so she freshened up in the bathroom. Brooke was waiting outside to make sure Millie didn't try to bolt again, when Peyton looking on a mission and slightly pale began approaching. Brooke smiled at her friend, but when Peyton saw her standing by the bathroom door she turned and headed up the stairs. _Ok, that was strange._ Brooke thought. Seconds later Millie opened the door. "You ready?" Her assistant turn friend nodded. Brooke gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as they headed back to the action. As they passed the stairs Brooke glanced up; she couldn't help but wonder what was up with Peyton.

***

Haley fumbled around with the electric carving knife. She had been perfectly capable of doing everything else this day had required of her, but this gadget was stumping her. Suddenly her father was at her side, "Haleybob, do you need some help?" He asked.

She gave in, and handed the gizmo to her father. "Thanks Dad." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off to write Millie's name on a place card, see where her husband had ran off too, and hopefully mingle with the guests a little.

***

Lucas had made all the necessary introductions between, his soon to be father in law, and Haley's parents, Deb and Skills, Mouth, Sam, Jamie, Millie, and of course the one person he wished wasn't there Dan.

The two fathers shook hands. _How very cordial of them. _Lucas thought. He was certain that Peyton's father knew all about the horrible evil deeds of Dan Scott, who didn't right? But here this man acted like it was the first time they'd met, a fresh start. He wished he could be that way sometimes.

"So I hear my son is going to marry your daughter?" Dan started at an attempt to make conversation.

Larry took the bait. "I couldn't be happier for them. Lucas is so caring with Peyton. They are going to build a wonderful life together."

Lucas smiled and blushed slightly, and thoughts drifted to the life they had created, their baby. _Where is Peyton?_ He wondered, and glanced around to see if he could find her. She just stepped off the last stair when their eyes met. She smiled a weak smile. _Oh my, morning sickness._ He could read her well. He took a few steps meeting her with a kiss on her cheek. "Morning Sickness?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "I seriously don't know why they call it that." She whispered, "It certainly isn't just a morning thing." She then saw her father talking with Dan. "Oh god Luke you left him alone with Dan!" She crossed the room to her father's side immediately. "Dan."

She said in a tone not so friendly.

"Peyton." Dan replied. "I was just talking to your father about the upcoming wedding. Have you and my son set a date?"

She was not having this conversation, especially with him. She wanted Lucas to play nice for Jamie's sake, since he and Dan were close nowadays, but she decided she was going to pretend he wasn't there. "Dad, have you met Jamie? Isn't he the cutest kid?" She started leading him across the room not specifically toward anything but definitely away from Dan.

Lucas looked at Dan and cocked his head. The look in the younger man's eyes said,_ I'll be civil with you today, but don't get too comfortable._


	5. Part 4

**Author's Note:** Possible spoilers...although what do I really know!? Shout out to Shu for reading this story before I published it, and beta-ing, despite the fact that she is a new mommy again! :) This is most likely the last part, unless I decide to do like a short epiloge. Thanks to all those that reviewed the previous parts and those that added me to their alert list. Please please please review...I don't really mean to beg, but I'd love reviews that maybe say something specific you liked or didn't like for that matter. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except maybe some of the idea for this story...

**Turkey** **Trouble - Thanksgiving in Tree Hill**

Part 4:

Nathan tapped silverware on stemware to make a ringing sound alerting the guests. "Family," he began as he looked around the room. Lucas with his arm draped around Peyton; Deb sitting on the edge of the sofa; Lydia and Jimmy James standing wine glasses in hand; Dan alone in the crowded room; Jamie perched atop the barstool in front of him and Haley standing with her right arm on his shoulder. "Friends," He looked at Skills sitting on the couch; Mouth who was starring at Millie; and Brooke sipping on a glass of wine eyes on Mouth and Millie. "I just wanted to say a few words. I'm not a big speaker like my brother, but I just wanted to let everyone know how happy Haley, Jamie and I are to share Thanksgiving with all of you. Dinner is ready. The misses would love for everyone to have a seat at the table."

"There are place cards!" Haley added.

"Yep and I colored them!" Jamie announced.

There were chuckles at the kid's cuteness, and everyone made their way to the large dinner table that had been set up in the family room. The glasses were filled with water portions of all the food were arranged on the long table. This was no buffet style dinner, despite the large crowd – they were doing things family style. Nathan and Jamie squeezed at the head of the table, while Haley's place was the opposite – but she was not sitting just yet. Lucas took his seat next to Haley on one side of the long table, and next to him Peyton. Larry was to Peyton's left almost right in the middle of the table. To Larry's left Jimmy James had been assigned, and next to him his wife Lydia. Rounding out the end of that side of the table was Dan, who sat next to his grandson's end of the table. After all Jamie was kind of the reason Dan was even invited to this family gathering. Directly across from Dan sat Skills. _Thanks Haley! _Skills thought as he took his seat, at least he was near Nate and of course Deb who was sitting next to him putting her across from Lydia James. Mouth sat down next to Deb, just a seat away from Millie, in between the former couple: the lucky girl – Sam. On Millie's other side sat Brooke at the end of that side, next to Haley, and across from Lucas. When everyone was seated Haley finally took her chair, smiling and waving at her husband and son all the way at the other end.

"So just grab something and start passing." Haley explained, not that it needed to be.

Dan had started forking turkey onto the plates of those nearby. When he asked Jamie to pass his plate the little boy said, "No thanks Gramps!"

Lucas started serving slices from the turkey platter on his end. Mashed potatoes were passed, as well as a gravy boat. Corns on the cob, cranberries, stuffing all were passed around the table. Brooke encouraged everyone to have some of the sweet potatoes that she'd brought. Haley served the green beans to those who passed their plates to her, while Nathan spooned some onto plates at his end. Food was coming and going eventually plates became full and the guests started to dig in.

"Wait!" Jamie shouted, and everyone stopped talking.

Haley's eyes went wide. _What is he going to say now?_ She thought, because you really never knew with her son.

"We need to thank him for our food." Jamie said with that matter of fact tone of voice.

"Okay little man you do the honors." Nathan encouraged.

Some heads bowed and eyes closed, while others remained on Jamie. Peyton's head was bowed but her eyes were open she was looking at the food on her plate, which wasn't much; she intentionally had filled it with very small servings, including an extremely small serving of turkey since the scent had sent her running to the bathroom earlier.

Jamie recited, "God is great. God is good, let us thank him for our food," it sounded memorized, but then he hesitated like he couldn't remember the rest.

_Oh God! How am I going to eat this?_ Peyton thought to herself. At that second, as if he had read her mind and knew she needed encouragement, Lucas took Peyton's hand in his, and gave it a squeeze.

A second later Jamie continued, "Thank you…and thank Mama for making the food." He peeked up at her from across the table, "Amen. Let's eat!"

There were a few chuckles and some whispered 'amens.'

"Well said Jamie!" Jimmy James cheered giving his grandson a thumbs up.

It was quiet at first, the sounds of silverware on porcelain echoing in the large room. Peyton had a bite of mashed potatoes, and a tiny bite of stuffing. She sipped her water. _So far so good._ She avoided the turkey and tried some cranberries. Lucas kept an eye on her, as he ate._ Stop looking at me like I am so fragile! _She thought frustrated at the situation.

Conversations started to sprout up. Some centered on the subject of the food.

"Sam, can you ask Millie to please pass the salt?" Mouth asked.

The teenager looked at him strangely, "Dude, ask her yourself?" she replied.

Millie couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hey Little Man, why no turkey?" Skills asked Jamie.

"Well Grandma read me a story…" he began.

_Maybe I can just use Jamie's excuse for not eating the turkey._ Peyton thought briefly.

Other conversations were about work.

"Brooke, Peyton tells me you are starting from scratch with the fashion stuff." Larry mentioned.

"Yeah I signed everything over to Victoria. Bigger and brighter things are on the horizon." She explained the short and sweet version.

"Like being the costume designer to the movie," Lucas piped in, "Julian informed me you were on board."

"Well I guess, I mean costume designing is something completely different from anything I've done before, but he has this wild idea that since I was there I'm the perfect person for the job." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll do an excellent job." Larry offered. "You always have succeeded in the past, why would this be any different."

"I like Julian." Sam noted.

Peyton stopped worrying about her food long enough to look up and simply say, "Don't" to Sam.

Haley observed her guests conversing and eating. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Lydia was talking with Dan. He had been a very difficult person to seat, since most of the people attending didn't like him. However her mother could carry on a conversation with anyone, so she was the lucky duck. Her dad was talking with Mouth and Larry about sports. Jamie was entertaining Deb, Skills and Nathan. All was going well and this was pleasing to the hostess. She hopped up from her chair and headed to the fridge for more water.

"Refills anyone?" She sing songed as she came back to the table with a pitcher.

"Thank you, Hales." Lucas expressed as she filled his and Peyton's glasses.

"Haley, the turkey is delicious!" Deb praised. "Moist and just perfect."

The James' nodded in agreement. "I second that!" Larry announced. "I haven't had turkey for Thanksgiving that tasted this good since… I don't know when!"

Peyton had still avoided the turkey. She had been pleased with the progress she had made on her plate though; she had ate a little of everything except corn which she had passed on completely and the offensive poultry. The overall conversation moved on to compliments on the sweet potatoes, but Larry glancing at Peyton's plate urged her to eat some of the turkey. "It's just like your mom used to make. Remember how much you used to love Thanksgiving because of her turkey?" he reminisced. It wasn't like him to talk about his deceased wife, Anna.

_Stupid hormones!_ Peyton thought, as his words made her eyes begin to feel misty. She consented and took a bite of the moist white meat, nodding her head in agreement just to appease him. _This does not taste like Mom's!_ She thought tears still threatening falling from her eyes. She hoped no one noticed that she was on the brink of tears. She finished chewing and swallowed the bite of turkey and took a drink of water. _Good,_ she thought,_ I have conquered the bird!_ Then just seconds later, _or not!_ Peyton got up and made a B line to the bathroom.

Not everyone immediately noticed, most guests were busy getting seconds, or too involved in conversations. Lucas noticed, of course, but so did Brooke and Haley, who had almost collided with Peyton in her rush away from the table.

_Damn, she was doing so well._ Lucas thought_, should I go after her?_

Brooke was eyeing Lucas, when he turned around. Haley took her seat again. "She ok?" Haley questioned. "She didn't look like she was feeling so hot."

He kind of shrugged at both of his friends, "Um, I'm not sure. I'll go check on her."

"No Luke. Let me, I have barely gotten the chance to speak with her today." Brooke offered standing. She placed her napkin on her chair and walked off toward the bathroom.

"Mama!" Jamie called from down at the other end of the table, "Can I have dessert now?"

The young mother laughed, rolled her eyes at Lucas, "He's wanted a piece of that pie since I made it last night!" She then got up to head to Jamie's end of the table.

***

Brooke knocked on the door softly. "Hey Peyt, can I come in? I saw you run off back there. Are you ok?" She asked concerned for her friend. However, Brooke had a suspicion as well.

The door opened. It was a small bathroom, but Brooke entered anyway. Peyton was swishing water from a tiny paper cup around in her mouth. Brooke perched on the edge of the tub arms folded. The blond spit the water into the sink, tossed the cup in the trash and wiped her hands on a towel. Brooke pulled a tissue from the box on the sink and offered it to her friend. Peyton cleared her nose and tossed the used tissue in the trash as well.

"So either you have a stomach virus, or you're pregnant." Brooke stated. "And I really think you probably would have stayed home if you had a stomach virus…"

Peyton looked away, nodding a smile creeping on her face.

Brooke jumped up and squealed in excitement. She was thrilled she was right about her suspicion but more thrilled that her best friend was going to be a mommy.

Peyton put her finger to her lips signaling her friend to keep it down.

Brooke nodded and then whisper squealed, "You're having a baby! How long have you known? And why didn't you tell me!" She gave her friend a hug.

"Uh. We've only known a week or so, not very long and we haven't told anyone." Peyton explained.

"Oh. Well I can keep a secret." Brooke promised.

***

Lydia and Deb helped clear plates of those who were finished eating. "

"Oh where did that fiancé of yours run off to?" Lydia asked Lucas.

He shrugged. "Ladies room I think…"

"Do you think she's finished with her plate?" the woman asked.

"Oh definitely." Lucas replied.

Haley had cut and served pumpkin pie to Jamie, while Nathan had uncorked some wine for the adults.

"If you don't want wine I have coffee," Haley mentioned as Nathan filled wine glasses and she passed them out.

Brooke and Peyton returned to the table. "Just in time for the toast, and thankful thoughts," Millie chimed as the two ladies sat back down.

"Oh ok!" Brooke replied eyeing Peyton. "What are 'thankful thoughts'?" Brooke asked.

Sam answered, "We are all going to go around the table and share what we are thankful for this year."

Peyton took Lucas hand in hers. Their eyes met and she nodded slightly. No words were required he understood. _You sure?_ His eyes asked hers. She glanced at Brooke and nodded again.

Haley handed Peyton and Lucas wine glasses, and breezed away before they could protest.

"Psst!" Brooke whispered. She slyly pointed to the wine glass in Lucas's hand, and crooked her finger in a "come here" motion.

Lucas looked confused. "Give her the glass!" Peyton whispered to her dense fiancé.

Lucas slid the win glass across the table to Brooke. Peyton handed her glass to him and picked up her glass of water just as Haley arrived at the end of the table with two glasses, one for Brooke and one for Millie. Millie took hers graciously. Brooke already having a glass stumped Haley for a second. Puzzled she looked at all the others, making sure everyone had something in their hand. _Ok then, this one is mine!_ She thought and took a seat.

Brooke grinned pleased with the coo they had pulled. She winked at Peyton.

Haley spoke up loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Ok husband of mine, what are you Thankful for this year?"

"You of course!" he smiled, "And my son," ruffling the top of Jamie's head. "Our comebacks!"

"Here! Here!" Dan called raising his glass.

The rest did as well although some hesitantly, like agreeing with Dan was agreeing to something evil, but in this case it certainly wasn't.

"Ok Jamie it's your turn." Nathan nudged.

"Hmmm, I'm thankful for my Wii!"

Everyone laughed. "Hey now don't laugh! That was a gift from me!" Skills shared.

"I'm also thankful for Grandpa Dan, and for Mama and Daddy letting me get to know you." That really hushed up the room. "And Chester, and making friends with Q. I guess all the people I love really." He acknowledged, then he asked, "Who's turn is it now?"

"I'll go." Dan spoke up. "I'm extremely grateful to Haley for having the heart let me in my grandson's life. Nathan as well, I know we aren't close and probably never will be again…but I hope I can somehow make up for my past misdeeds through being a respectable granddad." He admitted.

Lucas was trying hard to restrain himself from blowing a gasket. _This man murdered Keith! He could never make up for murder!_ Peyton patted his arm, trying to call his nerves.

"Oh now me!" Lydia piped up. "I'm just happy to be with all of Haley and Nathan's friends. We love being back in Tree Hill."

"I'm thankful for our health and happiness." Jimmy James declared.

"I'm thankful for new found love." Deb admitted kind of sheepishly, but since Dan had been so honest she figured she should be.

"I'm thankful Bevin and I never worked out!" Skills cracked.

"I'm glad I got my job back!" Mouth shared.

"I'm grateful to be on land." Larry Sawyer joked, "I'm also very pleased that my girl is happy, and successful. I'm so proud of you Peyton." No more joking completely serious.

She teared up at his words. He gave her a peck on the forehead. "Love you." He whispered.

"Awww." Haley and Brooke cooed.

_Oh god is it my turn! _Peyton thought dabbing at her eyes, with the napkin.

Suddenly Brooke spoke up, "Ok, well I'm thankful for being rid of my controlling mother, and for new beginnings." She raised her glass. Others followed suite.

Millie spoke, "I'm thankful for Brooke, who is a pretty good boss, but an even better friend."

"Yeah me too." Sam added kind of non-committal.

"Hmm, what's that Sam?" Haley prodded.

"I'm thankful for Brooke, and well you too I guess." The teen added, but did not elaborate much.

"Ok, I guess it's our turn." Lucas spoke up. "Obviously I'm thankful for Peyton. I'm thankful she accepted my insanity when I called her that night asking to fly with me to Vegas and get hitched." A few polite laughs from his friends and he continued, "I suppose I'm also thankful for this movie stuff that is happening, especially since my last book isn't doing so well and especially now…"

Brooke gasped a little too noticeable, when she realized what they were doing.

Peyton looked at her dad, and asked, "Hey, so how do you feel about being a grandpa?"

Haley gasped connecting the dots on Peyton's odd behavior, "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Brooke started squealing again, and jumped up go join Haley in hug of the expectant couple.

"No way man!" Nathan exclaimed getting up to go hug his brother.

Lucas and Peyton both had the biggest smiles on their faces, as family and friends shared congratulations. Comebacks, new love, new beginnings, and new life everyone had something truly special to be thankful for this Thanksgiving in Tree Hill.


End file.
